


Zoro chan replay

by Yakusha_Yukihime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Badass Roronoa Zoro, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, MiZo - Freeform, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Smut, Uke Roronoa Zoro, Zoro is a hippobottomus, let mihawk be happy, luzo-freeform, mizo-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakusha_Yukihime/pseuds/Yakusha_Yukihime
Summary: a collection of multiple bottom Zoro shots. Requests are open!- mesmerising (lawzo)-fugacious (Mizo)-combust (Mizo)
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, Johnny/Roronoa Zoro/Yosaku, Kaku/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Everyone, Roronoa Zoro/Everyone, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 36
Kudos: 115





	1. Disclaimers!

This is going to be a collection of bottom! Zoro stories! Now before we get started I wanna inform everyone on what I will and won't do. Setting some parameters if you will. 

  1. I will write anyone X Zoro, with the rule that Zoro will always be the bottom. 
  2. I will not write rape at all under any condition. 
  3. No furry Characters X Zoro, I apologise, I am not knowledgeable in that field of smut. 
  4. I will write fire and character death.
  5. No torture inflicted upon any character, whether sexual or physical, or even mental. 
  6. Pedophilia is absolutely not gonna be written. 
  7. No omorashi, scat or vomiting. 
  8. Gender bent relations.
  9. No explicit straight couples, cause I do not know how to write that, I apologise. 
  10. No pegging, because I again do not know how to write this.
  11. BDSM is accepted.
  12. No domestic abuse or sexual abuse. Or even mental or physical abuse. No abuse in general as they are big triggers for me. 
  13. Alternate universes are accepted
  14. I cannot write trans or transitioning characters as I feel that I am unable to depict them properly and may write something heavily offensive, I apologise. I feel as though I will be unable to depict it properly as I am agender, and wouldn't be able to write a proper character. 
  15. I can only write wlw, mlm, so I am sorry.
  16. Fluff and smut are allowed.
  17. Half mythical/monstrous characters are allowed
  18. A/b/o dynamics.
  19. I can write background relationships as whatever you'd like.
  20. Cross-species.
  21. Sex toys.
  22. Consensual threesomes with bottom Zoro.



  
  


Again, I will hope that you give me prompts. Yuki out!


	2. Mesmerizing (LawZo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law X Zoro- mesmerizing  
> Where Law finds himself lost in the silver eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law X zoro  
> Explicit sexual thoughts  
> implied luzo  
> Fluff

The sky was grey.

Not as in a signal of an approaching storm on the grand line, one that will swallow up everything in its wake, but more as a touch of silver, the touch of a storm brewing around the corner but of no significance yet. 

Law always loved the colour of this sky in particular. It reminded him of the rainy nights in Flevance, huddled in with his sister, father, and mother; laughing and cheering. The bittersweet memories of bygone days. 

There is no point in dwelling on past memories. He could not, would not allow himself to regret anything anymore. After all, Doflamingo was defeated and Cora-san was avenged, and he was still alive. 

Alive and well. 

Maybe if he closes his eyes he'll wake up back to see Cora - San alive and well. Maybe even his family. A foolish yearning, but one he cannot help indulging in. After all, he never expected to be alive. Maybe a part of him didn't want to live. But he shrugs that off, 

He is still alive. 

The sound of heavy barbells cutting through the air knock him out of his thoughts, and even though he doesn't need to look up to know who it is, he still did. 

He looks up at the figure of Roronoa Zoro, casually training with weights as tall as his height and almost twice as wide, cutting through the air with practiced ease. A rather impressive display, Law must admit, and he's sure the others agree if the gaggle of over-enthusiastic Barto club crew members are of any indication. 

Law has little need for trivial things such as libido or sexual tendencies. He lived for revenge, and one can argue that such a life wasn't really living, but that was how law operated. But this, this was different. Law would argue that he should be excused from allowing himself to ogle at a display so proudly exposed. 

The three gold earrings, Law couldn't help notice the way they jingled prettily, each time the man used his strength to bring the weight down. It made his mouth go dry, and rather perverse fantasies occupy his mind. 

Fantasies about whether Zoro's ears are sensitive, whether the jingles and chimes of the earrings are as pretty as Zoro's own moans, or the violent way the earrings will clash when law pounds into Zoro as though there will be no tomorrow to come. 

The way the sweat from the strenuous workout pools down, sliding over every curve, over his back and down to a deceptively tapered waist,  _ lower,  _ running over the sides of his neck and collarbones that were begging to be littered with love bites, begging to be marked, over his chest and the large scar bisecting the man in half. 

Law couldn't resist staring at Zoro's chest longer than is appropriate, but he didn't really care, he doubted anyone noticed, due to the fact that there was something much more interesting to look at, flexing his muscles ahead.

The way the sweat grips to his pecs, sliding over the sides and down his nipples made law grip Kikoku with a bit more force than he should have. The way Zoro's nipples looked so delicious, begging to be licked, bitten, sucked, to the point where law wants, no  _ needs  _ to see Zoro's face when he's simulating his chest, his face going pink and moaning and whimpering at the relentless attention law will give his perky nipples, screaming law's name to the point where everyone on the ship knows who Zoro screams for. 

He can't resist staring. He knows he should at least attempt to preserve some sort of moral code, at least resist eyeing the Mugiwara's first mate in an absolutely filthy way that no one can confuse for innocent in front of an entire crew.

Kikoku chuckles at law's misery, no doubt in a mood thanks to Law accidentally grabbing it too hard. Cursed swords are such a pain.

A rubbery twang snaps him out of his fantasies ( _ again.)  _ And a few seconds later the rubber captain plants himself onto his first mate, nearly knocking him off balance, his limbs snaking around Zoro's body and neck, pulling Zoro's head back.

"Zoroooooo~ Play with me!!"

The childish whine of the allied captain somehow always manages to make law's system grate, and he is sure it's something that only the Strawhat brat is capable of. 

"Get off Luffy! Go get Usopp for crying out loud!"

He eyes the attempt Zoro makes of trying to get his twisty captain off, scowl placed firmly on his face, trying to get the other off his shoulder. Law can't help the twinge of jealousy rearing its head at the way the Strawhat's hands freely touch that body that he spent a good chunk of time fantasising about, the closeness they both have

He sees the way the other captain's hand grips Zoro's hair with practiced ease, pulling the first mate's head back so they meet each other's eyes. He wonders whether or not the ease comes from certain nightly activities rather unbecoming of captain and first mate or whether it was just a playful moment. He wonders if Zoro likes the rough treatment if Zoro's hair is as soft as it looks if the flushed look on his face is simply because of his exercise or because of the look in his captain's eyes that promise a night of banging the first mate raw. 

Mugiwara eventually relents, unleashing Zoro from his rubbery prison, and proceeds to sulk away to Usopp. Which prompts Zoro to grumble and put away the weights. 

Law tries to fight off the disappointment clearly visible on his face. He's not sure if he succeeded but definitely knows that he did a better job than the Barto club members who proceeded to whine in a high pitched voice, clearly upset at the loss of the very appealing eye candy. Zoro doesn't seem like he realises why he's being stared at so much. Clearly, the man had no perception of how people ( _ who aren't enemies _ ) view him, a walking definition of sex on legs. 

He flexes his muscles one last time, working out all the kinks in his muscles, satisfied at the way his bones pop into place. Maybe Zoro would like him to show what else he could do to that body, bending and flexing it, driving the green-haired man to the throes of pleasure. 

Zoro puts his coat back on, tying the sash that holds his swords and sheathing them. Law's mind berating him for not walking up and fucking the man there and then, in front of both the crews, uncaring of the codes of whatever the fuck. 

He didn't expect Zoro to sit down right next to him afterward though, silent as ever, staring fondly out at his boisterous crew's antics, a gentle smile at the tip of his lips. 

Maybe law's eyes couldn't leave Zoro's lips, so plump and practically asking to be ravaged. But he has enough tact to not continue ogling the man literally a foot next to him. 

His self-control is in shambles (aha)

_ Hilarious.  _

And maybe his self-control can go to hell if the man looks at him with eyes that are equally inviting, inviting him for a challenge to ruin the man's control. And if he kisses Zoro in front of the entire audience, ignoring the boos and disappointed noises by the Barto club members, the laughter of the remaining Strawhats and the piercing gaze of the Strawhat and disappears away with his lover for some  _ checkups _ , it's all fine. 

After all, he's alive, and he doesn't want to resist his needs.

Because the man has eyes as grey as the sky in Flevance. Not as in a signal of an approaching storm on the grand line, one that will swallow up everything in its wake, but more as a touch of silver, the touch of a storm brewing around the corner but of no significance yet. 

  
  
  



	3. Fugacious (mihozoro)

**Fugacious**

**Prompt: mihawk X Zoro angst.**

**Warnings: implied sexual content, both zoro and mihawk are stubborn bastards, bad at feelings, upset perona, bittersweet feelings.**

* * *

**Fugacious: adjective; fleeting, tending to disappear.**

**...**

Hair as green as a luscious forest. Eyes as silver as the swords the man wields. The scar he gave upon their meeting peeking out from the edge of the frilly shirt he gave the man to wear. 

An image that refused to leave from Mihawk's subconscious. It was not like he wanted all thoughts of his green haired rival to escape his mind. In fact, in an almost sick way he almost enjoyed the man's rather persistent existence in his mind. Maybe it was the thrill of a challenge, the temptation of who would crumble first, whose mind would be devoured first. 

The Physical devouring on the other hand was of little consequence to the challenge, after all, roronoa quite liked impaling himself on mihawk's _ other sword  _ . 

Soft and delicate touches between hard and powerful thrusts, heated glances that did not read of bloodlust, but perhaps, a different kind of  _ lust.  _ The gasps and moans of the younger man, his hands grabbing mihawk's back careful so as to not leave marks. 

_ Scars on a swordsman's back are his greatest shame. _

Mihawk's teeth sinking deep into the other's shoulders, alternating between hard bites and soft, suckling kisses, each action leaving zoro to shudder violently under Mihawk, squeezing around Mihawk's dick in the perfect way. 

Zoro tries to get Mihawk in deeper, which prompts Mihawk to let out a low growl and grab Zoro's thighs to still him. Zoro smiles, the same cocky smile mihawk saw when he first met Zoro, but this time there was something deeper underneath it. Mihawk does not wish to uncover the meaning, nor does he try. They both do not need to complicate things more so than it already has. 

Their lovemaking resembles their swordplay in a twisted way, graceful and powerful, hidden with underlying meanings. Complimenting each other in a perfect way. A sword and sheath ( _ heh _ )

The implications are not lost on them, nor is the obvious refusal to acknowledge that what they're doing is not out of boredom. Nor is it meaningless. 

Time is fleeting however, and some things are better left unsaid. 

The weak rays of the sun enter the room as day breaks, and words that they would rather conceal slip out. It's almost irresistible, a test infinitely cruel. But they are not men of lesser control. They won't go back on their promise. No matter the complications. 

"You're going to become the man who will take my title."

"I know."

"I don't want to fight you."

"I… I know."

"But I will."

"So will I."

Ahh. Swordsmen are very stubborn creatures, huh?

...

Perona doesn't get why they don't acknowledge that they live for each other, that the red string of fate binds them together. That they love each other. They pay her no heed. She is not a swordsman, she will never understand. She wants to know why they are so stubborn. 

Destroying oneself internally is not cute. 

"Ne, do you love the grumpy old man?"

Zoro stops momentarily, the question piercing his concentration, before returning back to practicing his downwards swing for the umpteenth time. 

"Why did you ask that all of a sudden?"

"Just answer it already. Making a lady wait is so not cute."

Zoro scoffs, but doesn't stop practicing. He doesn't need to think about the question, he knows it in his heart, he always did. Something's should not be uttered.

"Of course I do."

Perona stills. She knew the answer,  _ obviously.  _ They both made it very apparent from the start. Yet, they never tell It to each other. Never in front of each other. Even if perona has little to no social cues, she could figure it out just by the way they look at each other, the way they interact. She hates it. Hates the way they suffer silently, the way they want to confess their mutual love but absolutely refuse to. The way they are so keen on destroying each other. 

" _ So why don't you just tell him _ ? _ " _

She didn't mean for her voice to crack at the sentence but it did. She didn't mean for the tears to fall but they did. Clearly nothing goes her way on this island. She doesn't want to see these two stubborn idiots break each other but by bit. 

Zoro doesn't look up, and perona knows that he knows she's crying, but he doesn't even console her.  _ Stupid fucking idiotic swordsman.  _

"It's more complicated than that."

She storms off. She knows it's complicated, she knows that they can't say it. But it just  _ hurts. _

_ Stupid swordsmen and their stupid fucking codes. Hurting inside is not cute dammit.  _

_... _

She doesn't get it. She knows she doesn't need to get it. Two years pass by in the blink of an eye, and she's gotten used to the public displays of affection, used to the moans that echo down the empty corridors at night. Used to the words that hand in the air. Curiousity doesn't die down so easily however. She still wants to know why. Even if she has to ask hawk eyes himself. 

He knows she's approaching him before she even opens the door. Observation haki is way too useful, and after zoro learning it as well she cannot sneak up on him anymore. 

"What do you want ghost girl?"

She scowls faintly, clearly disappointed that even after two years of slinking around the castle he never bothers to remember her name. 

"I want an explanation."

He sighs and outs down the glass of wine on the table. And looks up, the golden eyes clearly not in the mood. Was it because it was zoro's last few days on the island? Perhaps.

"Then ask. But make it quick. I need to check up on roronoa before he leaves."

"Why.. why do you not say that you love him?" The scowl on mihawk's face deepens.

"It's more complicated than tha-"

"I KNOW IT IS! I KNOW YOU BOTH HAVE A STUPID CODE, I KNOW YOU ARE TOO STUBBORN TO ADMIT IT, I GET THAT. DON'T YOU BOTH IDIOTS REALISE, THIS ISN'T A COMPETITION, THIS ISN'T A CHALLENGE, YOU'RE HURTING EACH OTHER! YOU'RE BOUND BY THE STRING OF FATE, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST ADMIT IT? Why… why must you hurt like this?"

Her frustrations finally took the reins, she finally let it all out. All the bitterness that stemmed from their hardheadedness finally erupted. And to all that, the as apathetic as ever so called greatest swordsman in the world simply continued staring. 

"It's not about a challenge anymore. It's more about keeping a promise" he continued, sipping his wine slowly.

"What?"

"I promised I would wait for roronoa at the top. He promised that he would defeat me and take my title. I,  _ we,  _ cannot let complications deviate us from our goal."

"But fate binds you toget-"

"We are swordsmen. If the string of fate binds us together we will simply cut it. Emotions are objects that are meant for interference. I cannot allow emotions to cloud my judgement." He takes another sip, this time his glance lingering over the sloshing of the dark red liquid and continues.

"The situations are different. And time passed by quickly. He will find another lover perhaps, and that would be the best for both of us. Some things are better left unsaid."

She doesn't know what to say anymore, what to do. She knows that they've made up their mind, she knows that even he's aware of the bitterness coated in his words. But she can't say anything anymore. It's too complicated dammit. 

"You should also get prepared, ghost girl. You need to drop roronoa at sabaody.

"Aren't you going to drop him off?"

"No. I can't."

She pauses a bit, but waits for him to continue. Waits for him to be a bit truthful.

"I won't be able to let go."

…

  
  


Mihawk pays little attention to the sound of the door shutting behind him as the ghost girl slinks away, and simply looks out the window. He is not a fool. He knows that he wouldn't be able to let go of roronoa, he knows that the depraved part of him wants to keep roronoa with him forever, to not let him go. But mihawk is a man of control. He cannot be selfish. 

The memories won't linger on for too long. He  _ hopes.  _ He knows that they will. Time is fleeting. 

It won't matter soon. 

Promises are meant to be kept.

* * *

  
  


**I'm probably going to get started on the requests you lot have sent me soon! I hope you like this chapter cause I love this pairing way too much. I'm definitely gonna start writing the requests next chapter onwards, I just wrote this beforehand and stuck it in lol.**


	4. Combust (Mihawk X Zoro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mihawk X Zoro, extremely twisted view of love, implied sexual activity.

Beautiful.

That was the only way to describe Zoro. Breathtakingly beautiful. 

The dull, black and white world suddenly overwhelmed with a green that is reminiscent of luscious forests. 

How can one deal with it rationally? 

When an existence that is so utterly boring is interrupted by a presumed waste of time that has now wedged it’s existence into his mind, it’s hard to not get swept away. It could even be considered pathetic, an existence as esteemed as himself to be so moved by someone who is only 21, barely an adult. 

It’s only natural to want to completely monopolise something interesting in this black and white world. 

Casually reaching over to run his fingers through the hair of the man sitting at the foot of the huge chair was just an urge that he didn’t feel the need to control. Pale fingers running through the hair, that was unnaturally soft, even after exposure to the sea was met by no resistance. Instead, all Zoro did was lean back more, giving more access and continuing to drink from the sake bottle. It takes a lot of willpower for Mihawk to not lean over and steal all the sake directly from Zoro’s mouth. 

It’s an urge that has to be fought off. An urge for complete monopolisation, control, and urge to ravage the man with hair the colour of a peaceful meadow. The urge to extinguish the flames of unnecessary passion. 

Was it really lying if you said that all this was just a way of wasting time? Or is it the highest level of praise you could give if wasting time is the only thing that brings light into an existence so detached from the rest of the world?

"You're unusually frustrated taka no me."

The chuckle of the man underneath him jolted him out of his thoughts. Mihawk could practically feel the self satisfied smirk of the younger swordsman after draining an entire bottle of booze. The eyes that reflected back like the silver shades of the stars were less subtle in their intentions however. 

"You've become more perceptive." 

It was a statement that had truth to it. Learning observation haki would do that to a person. 

The statement was met with no response. There wasn't any need for one either. Actions spoke louder than words, and both Zoro and Mihawk were very serious about things like promises and oaths.

Zoro simply raised one of his hands to place it against Mihawk's palm already on his head. Gently brushing against it, before returning back to its original place holding the bottle of alcohol. What, is that an invitation?

Mihawk paid the action no heed and simply moved his palm lower, resting against the three pretty bars of thin gold gently caressed them. The intentions are a bit obvious here, oi. But Mihawk knows Roronoa, and Mihawk knows that Zoro will pretend like nothing is happening, and simply let Mihawk indulge in this selfishness. 

Contrary to popular belief (the thoughts of insects that simply judged everything with a narrow world view) Zoro was an extremely intelligent man. Mihawk is pretty sure that one would probably not notice due to the other's extreme ability to somehow get lost at the drop of a hat. But looking at his swordsmanship Mihawk cannot understand how others don't see the beauty in it. The beauty behind the absolute destruction. The way the three swords cleave through everything in its path, the eyes matching the cold intensity of the steel stained in blood. The green stained with red, a peaceful plain distorted by the remnants of a war.

Isn't that the pinnacle of beauty? 

The urge to destroy is something that is inherent with being swordsmen. Or maybe it's just Mihawk's twisted way of justifying his actions. How else are you supposed to explain the flashy possession mark ingrained onto the tanned chest upon first meeting? 

No giving scars on first dates. Heh.

"You're glaring again."

"Is that so?"

… … … … …

A state said to move mountains and freeze people in their paths, such was the glare of Taka No Me Dracule Mihawk. Zoro doesn't get it. In all honesty, he didn't realise that the stare was terrifying, even after their first encounter. It was simply a stare of a demon, one that was mirrored on Zoro as he sliced through waves of enemies, or the rare times when Luffy snaps, or Sanji's ideals get challenged. 

It was a look that promised violence. And isn't that what is to be expected? 

But now, after 2 years, the look morphed to mean something rather different. It wasn't a look that promised violence (well, not in that way) but more something that promised hours of pleasure. In all honesty, zoro had grown rather accustomed to this lifestyle, barring the ghost girl's random screechings every few intervals. 

The hand fiddling with Zoro's earrings slowly turned to just caress the side of his head. And maybe Zoro just leaned into the touch. After all, the sake was good, and Zoro didn't have much of an issue with being manhandled. Particularly if the one doing the manhandling was Mihawk. 

The hand slowly descended to zoro's neck, and stopped. Zoro paid it no heed. It was like a cycle, over and over again. You get used to it. The hand that normally wielded Yoru, wrapped around your carthoid artery is sure to get you a bit fidgety, if you were a sane person that is. Zoro knew Mihawk was staring at him, with those eyes that resembled pools of liquid gold, earnestly feeling the pulse. 

… …. ….

"You planning to strangle me or something?"

"Who knows."

Each passing second brings Mihawk closer and closer to Zoro's face, the hand gently guiding Zoro backwards. It must've been an uncomfortable position for the older man, who was much taller than zoro. But all discomfort seems to be lost as he focuses all his attention to zoro, who does nothing but match the look, two golden eyes peering into one silver. 

"Hah… you're evil, you know?"

There was no further continuation on the statement. All that was done was Mihawk's face contorting into a wicked grin and their lips meeting. Almost as if you're watching a dance of two demons. 

"It's only natural attraction, Roronoa."

The words spoken in between the persistent attacks just made Zoro chuckle as he was pulled up into the chair and slowly engulfed. 

"There's nothing natural about this to normal people-" the words abruptly cut off by a fierce kiss. A lovemaking that was more of a swordfight than the normal coupling.

"But we aren't normal people, are we?" A low growl. 

A type of love that was most likely only obvious to people who were too far gone. Demons who lived for the tales of violence and suffering. It wasn't traditional love. More of a drowning obsession to swallow everything up. Carve your name onto every corner. The urge to monopolise everything to the point where the other looks only at you. 

Maybe that's why the thin scar bisects the left eyelid.

Maybe that's why the need to hear Roronoa completely overwhelms to this extent. It was just love. As twisted as it was, it was their version of love. A degraded, obscene interpretation, as compared to the soft and pure love that people write poems about. 

This was more the type of thing that would cause people to call you a demon, but you needed it.

Like oxygen. Needing it to survive, to truly live, but it's slowly burning completely from inside, the same way the sweltering heat of the other wraps around, making you lose control. Drinking in the cries and sight of the other until you both cannot move anymore. 

Until you finally combust.

…. ….. …. …. ….. …..

"DON'T DO SUCH OBSCENE ACTIVITIES ON THE COUCH, THAT IS NEVER EVER CUTE!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暗い愛 が好きなので 書きました www


End file.
